PMC Ward No 61
__TOC__ | state=Pune | no=61 | desc= | reserved=general | itgid=173 | coordinates= }} Revenue from The Pune Municipal Corporation collects Property Tax::unknown amount as Property Tax from Expenditure on *The Pune Municipal Corporation expends the following amounts on *There are Citizen Projects::unknown Citizen Projects worth Participatory Budget::unknown Rs drawn from Participatory Budget in 2009-10 in Environmental Status in * People::17723 people live in . * Households::unknown number households live in * Ecological Footprint::unknown ha is the ecological footprint of that has only area::unknown Ha. * Electricity Consumption::unknown Kwh are consumed everyday in with Green Energy::unknown % local Green Energy * Petrol Consumption::unknown pmillion litres of Petrol are consumed in everyday * Diesel Consumption::unknown million litres of Diesel are consumed in everyday * Cars::unknown Cars are registered in * Two Wheelers::unknown Two Wheelers are registered in * Busses::unknown Buses are registered in * Bus Routes::unknown bus routes transport Bus Passengers::unknown passengers everyday * Traffic Jam::unknown Traffic Jams occur here everyday at Congestion Points::unknown number of Congestion Points * Building Permissions::unknown building permissions are granted every month for New tenamenets::unknown new tenaments and Commerical Use::unknown Sq Ft Commrcial space * Building Completions::unknown building completions are granted every month for New tenamenets::unknown new tenaments * Open Spaces::unknown Ha of open spaces provide play areas and gardens in * Waterbodies::unknown no of waterbodies that are bieng conserved by the PMC in * Solid Waste::unknown Tons of Non-Green Solid Waste produced in * Green Waste::unknown Tons of Green Waste is produced in of which Composted::unknown is composted everyday * Water Consumed::unknown Million Litres of Water are consumed by everyday with Rainwater Harvesting::unknown % coming from Rainwater Harvesting * Sewage::unknown Million Litres of Sewage is produced in of which Treated Sewage::unknown % is treated before release into the river * Births::unknown people are born, Marry::unknown people marry and Deaths::unknown people die in everyday Projects in Edit this section to: - List the projects in this constituency - Rate the rlevance of project in this constituency - Track your project progress and quality Issues in We have lot of issues in this ward, 1)Current is Paud road concretization is still pending, I had filed a RTI application about the work progress, as per PMC the road work complete limit is january2010, but still work is in progress, so many times we met PMC commissioner about this evry time he said , it will complete before rainy season, but we can see the progress, also completed road quality is very poor and PMC didn’t take any action against any contractor. 2) What about Shiv-Shrusti project, why so many days to start work, If pmc wants that place for metro station, lets seat and talk on this, We can find a solution like underground metro station, and on surface shivshrusti. 3) NIrman Bharati Foundation and Madhukar Mazire Forum started the hill plantation on hills surrounded. all hills are vacant As less trees breathing problem Development Agenda for Edit this section to: - Set the development agenda for this constituency - Track the development in this constituency - Track your governments commitment to your agenda Corporators from The list of Corporators from past election for is given below. Member of.Is Upcoming::0 | ?Member of=Member of/Contesting | ?Affiliation }} From develop your constituency, in association with Giki, the governance wiki. Ward Information Population: 17,723 Admin Ward: Karve Road Corporator Information Name: Shankar Kemashe शंकर केमशे Party: Apaksha Phone: 9822901999 Address: S.No.129,Motiram Plaza,Ideal Colony,Paud Road,Pune-38 Ward Map Participatory Budget 2009-10